Pheyden
=Details= "With the power to travel through the Edge of Space and anywhere, the Traveler sees all." - Excerpt from Rechlen and Aves Photo Real Guide Space Traveler Pheyden is an alien from the Glyos System and the flagship character of the Glyos System Series. =Character History= "Buildman was truly the first sculpt specifically created to be as interchangeable as possible at the time, with the fit function appearing in many new locations. In contrast, Pheyden was originally engineered for just the most basic of parts swapping, focusing more on looks than functionality."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2012/12/color-mechanicals-buildman.html "When Matt and I started working together, one of the first things we created was a blind box series of toys for a company we both used to work for called Beantown Toys. In addition to developing characters and designing packaging, a critical part of our duties was constructing color mechanicals for overseas production. These are basically PDF blueprints for the factory workers to follow. Matt would draw the line art, I'd convert them to vectors, and then we would digitally paint the figures. This became not only the launching pad for many of our current methodologies, but it was also the start of our late-night insanity trying to make deadlines for China. Fact: a mechanical is not ready to be submitted until it has been tweaked one last time between the hours of 2:00 and 5:00 AM. Hence, Formanchies and other horrid midnight snacks were created and consumed all too often. We've developed a fairly steady system of generating Glyos mechanicals over the years. Matt will put together the initial palette of colors (usually connected to a specific story arc), then we'll play around with the PMS codes (Pantone Matching System... not the most regal acronym for the rainbow) and see what color families work well together. I'll make a master page displaying the full wave of figures and we'll proceed to tweak it all until everything comes together as a unit. We're normally together for the leg work of this, but often we'll spend days or weeks editing the line up, leading to 50+ strings in our email conversations about the outer eye color of a Pheyden. It can become all consuming- since we assemble these batches so far in advance, we constantly need to switch gears and refocus on what we started months ago to get ready for the next release. It's a cyclical, challenging process for sure, but in the end very rewarding. As satisfying as the colors look on our monitors, nothing compares to holding a production figure in natural lighting."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2012/12/the-mechanicals-of-color.html =Story= Alternate Pheydens "Owing to his ability to travel through the Edge of Space and phase throughout time, Pheyden has actually split into many versions of himself. He exists simultaneously in many different realities and sometimes even works with these alternate versions of himself if the need should arise. Each Pheyden has his own personality, but still follows the code of keeping infinity in order. Scar Pheyden was called to Eidrallis to assist the first Pheyden in containing a viral outbreak that was driving the Eidrallim to destroy one another. Having phased from a reality that was harsh and chaotic, Scar Pheyden was a natural choice for dealing with the suddenly violent climate of planet Eidrallis. Mounting a Claw Crawler, he readies for an inevitable clash with the normally peaceful Eidrallim."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2007/10/alternate-pheydens.html Alternate Pheydens: Phanost http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2008/04/moore-pheyden.html]]"Alternate Pheydens exist in many different dimensions and throughout time in the Glyos System and beyond. As each version of Pheyden evolves and changes, so does each ones appearance and personality. Sometimes these variations decide to change not just how they look but also their names. Phanost is one such Pheyden. Perhaps almost as legendary as the original Pheyden himself, Phanost is a mystery to all who encounter him. Though the name Phanost is well known across the dimensions and time streams of Glyos, Phanost's mission and purpose are difficult to understand. The First Pheyden has worked with, and against Phanost and sees a vastly different piece of himself when he looks into this reflection of his own eyes. Some say that Phanost wants to deny his legacy, to sever the connection with his cosmic brothers and create his own destiny. One thing is for certain, as Phanost continues to change, the reason for his existence will become clear to all beings in the Glyos System, especially Pheyden."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2007/12/phanost.html Crayboth Assault Pheyden testing out his Phase Armor Mk. II finds himself quickly surrounded by Crayboth. Villser Confrontation "Following the path of combining the Exellis and Pheyden figures the latest beast to materialize is the Villser. These skeletal wraiths absorb different beings and even each other in an effort to become the perfect synthesis of their race and ultimate life form. Though their primary goal is the same, the Villsers are extremely hostile, making no distinction between friend or foe, either absorbing or destroying anything in their way. Pheyden wears a special Trapping Suit to aid him in stopping a renegade Villser that has boarded the Edgeliner Delphi in an attempt to absorb Aves."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2007/10/villser-confrontation.html Villser4.jpg|Villser Pheydentrapper2.jpg|Pheyden trapper Pheydentrapper3.jpg Pheydentrapper4.jpg Pheydentrapper.jpg|Villser vs Pheyden trapper Bio Pheyden VS Shadow Villser "After the first encounter with the alien absorbing Villser, Pheyden summoned another version of himself that was better suited for combat with these deep space beasts. Enter Bio Pheyden, one of the strongest alternate Pheydens in any known dimension. Wearing a special hardened Flexion Suit, Bio Pheyden actually comes from a world infested with the Villser species. The Shadow Villser is perhaps the most efficient and dangerous form that these beasts can evolve into, capable of hopping through dimension rifts to spread their deadly menace. Bio Pheyden had been tracking a group of them for some time and was more than ready to strike when the first Pheyden contacted him for assistance. However, things took an unexpected turn when Bio Pheyden got into some trouble..."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2007/11/bio-pheyden-vs-shadow-villser.html Biopheyden7.jpg|Bio Pheyden Biopheyden.jpg|Shadow Villser Biopheyden2.jpg|Confrontation Biopheyden9.jpg|Attack Biopheyden3.jpg|Captured Biopheyden4.jpg|Some trouble "Bio Pheyden had been caught in the crushing claw of the Shadow Villser with no sure escape. Just as time is running out, a mysterious blue Sincroid appears and levels the Shadow Villser with one precise blow, sending Bio Pheyden and his former captor into the hangar wall. The strike proves to be a fatal one for the Shadow Villser, leaving only Bio Pheyden alive. His pride damaged more than his armor, Bio Pheyden gives only a nod to his enigmatic savior, offering nothing more as he passes him by. Somehow, he knows they will meet again..."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2007/11/bio-pheyden-vs-shadow-villser-2.html Biopheyden6.jpg|The Blue Sincroid Biopheyden5.jpg|A powerful blow Biopheyden10.jpg|Back to back Biopheyden8.jpg|Seperate ways Biopheyden11.jpg|The Blue Sincroid Bio Pheyden Villser Mutation "After nearly being destroyed by a renegade Villser, Bio Pheyden begins to lose control of his form, strangely mutating into hybrid creature. Somehow the wounds inflicted by the Villser infect Bio Pheyden's system, causing a unique transformation into an advanced, all new lifeform. This new specimen's first act is to create two smaller clones to do it's bidding . Is there any part of Bio Pheyden's mind left in this beast? Is this the true power of the Villser, to corrupt all living things? A Pheyden from a deadly dimension may hold the answers..."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2007/12/bio-pheyden-vilser-mutation.html Biopheydenchange.jpg|The change biopheydenchange2.jpg|Losing Control biopheydenchange3.jpg|Mutation biopheydenchange4.jpg|Smaller Clone Creation biopheydenchangeclone.jpg|Villser Clone =The Founders= Wave 1 Standard Pheyden Archive-standardpheyden.jpg|Standard Pheyden Gear's Edge Pheyden Archive-gearsedge.jpg|Gear's Edge Pheyden Phase Pheyden Archive-phase.jpg|Phase Pheyden DSC_05851.JPG =Crayboth Frontier= Wave 2 Frontier Pheyden Archive-pheyden-frontier.jpeg|Frontier Pheyden Nebula Pheyden Archive-pheyden-nebula.jpg|Nebula Pheyden Rothan Pheyden Archive-rothan.jpg|Rothan Pheyden =Mystery Trio= Wave 3 Andromeda Pheyden Archive-pheyden-andromeda.jpeg|Andromeda Pheyden Cosmic Wave Pheyden Archive-pheyden-cosmicwave.jpeg|Cosmic Wave Pheyden Eclipse Pheyden Archive-pheyden-eclipse.jpeg|Eclipse Pheyden =Pulse Wave= Wave 4 Pulse Pheyden Archive-pheyden-pulse.jpeg|Pulse Pheyden =Real Type I= Wave 5 Standard Pheyden Mk. II Archive-standardpheyden2.jpg|Standard Pheyden Mk. II Reverse Pheyden Archive-reversepheyden.jpg|Reverse Pheyden Alcray Pheyden Archive-alcray.jpg|Alcray Pheyden Arquem Pheyden Archive-arquem.jpg|Arquem Pheyden Ballim Pheyden Archive-ballim.jpg|Ballim Pheyden Dimension Pheyden Archive-dimension.jpg|Dimension Pheyden Legion Pheyden Archive-legion.jpg|Legion Pheyden Metran Pheyden Archive-metran.jpg|Metran Pheyden Archive-metranphase.jpg|Metran Pheyden Phase Plasma Pheyden Archive-plasma.jpg|Plasma Pheyden Ranic Pheyden Archive-ranic.jpg|Ranic Pheyden Wraith Pheyden CollectionDX.com Exclusive SDCC (July 2008) See: Wraith Pheyden =Glyaxia I= Wave 10 Dormaco Pheyden Archive-pheyden-dormaco.jpg|Dormaco Pheyden Glyaxia Pheyden Archive-pheyden-glyaxia.jpg|Glyaxia Pheyden Reverse Glyaxia Pheyden Archive-pheyden-revglyaxia.jpg|Reverse Glyaxia Pheyden Stealth Pheyden Archive-pheyden-stealth.jpg|Stealth Pheyden =Soul of the Traveler= Wave 11 Classified Pheyden Archive-pheyden-classified.jpg|Classified Pheyden Gatekeeper Vollus Archive-gatekeeper-vollus.jpg|Gatekeeper Vollus Rig Operator Klace See: Rig Operator Klace Pheyden =Henshin I= Wave 12 Neo Phase Pheyden Archive-pheyden-neophase.jpg|Neo Phase Pheyden =Henshin II= Wave 13 Gliporian Pheyden See: Gliporian Pheyden Spectre Pheyden archive-pheyden-gitd.jpg|Spectre Pheyden =Experimental Mechanics Division= Wave 19 EMD Commander Rynevo archive-pheyden-EMD.jpg|Experimental Mechanics Division Commander Rynevo =Stealth Dimension Division= Wave 21 Neo Voss Pheyden Clear Aqua Green with painted eyes. No extra head included. $8 Pheyden-Neo-Voss.png|Neo Voss Pheyden Nonillia Pheyden Clear Pink with infused Sparkle Bits and painted eyes. No extra head included. $8 Nonillian-Pheyden-FULL.png|Nonillia Pheyden Classified Pheyden Mk. II See: Classified Pheyden Mk. II Traveler Klace Remnant Pheyden No extra head included. Archive-pheyden-remnantB.jpg|Remnant Pheyden =Record of the Delphi= Wave 22 Shining Pheyden archive-pheyden-shining.jpg|Shining Pheyden Neo Wave Pheyden archive-pheyden-neowave.jpg|Neo Wave Pheyden Versirran Pheyden archive-pheyden-versirran.jpg|Versirran Pheyden =Hades Force= Wave 23 Classified Pheyden Mk. III See: Classified Pheyden Mk. II Traveler Klace Spectre Pheyden Mk. II GITD Green with painted eyes. $8 archive-pheyden-gitd2.jpg|Spectre Pheyden Mk. II =Armorvors Attack= Wave 24 Neo Nebula Pheyden Light Purple/Grey detail lines with painted eyes. $8 archive-pheyden-neonebula.jpg|Neo Nebula Pheyden =The Council Of Travelers= Wave 25 Traveler Urballim Pheyden Metallic Gold with Blue painted eyes. $8 archive-pheyden-urballim.jpg|Traveler Urballim Pheyden Traveler Neo Legion Pheyden Metallic Light Blue with Gray detail lines and Red painted eyes - includes scarf. $8 archive-pheyden-neolegion.jpg|Traveler Neo Legion Pheyden Traveler Ullexono Pheyden Dark Purple/Plum with Gray detail lines and Aqua painted eyes - includes scarf and extra head. $8 archive-pheyden-ullexono.jpg|Traveler Ullexono Pheyden =Operation: Sonesidar= Wave 26 Commander Lorsailus See: Commander Lorsailus Neo Phase Pheyden Mk. II Clear Neon Green with Green eyes. $8 archive-pheyden-neophase2.jpg|Neo Phase Pheyden Mk. II =Buildstation: Stealth= Wave 28 Standard Pheyden Mk. IV Light Blue/Grey with Grey eyes and Grey detail lines. $8 Standard-Pheyden-MK-IV-WEB-USE-1.png|Standard Pheyden Mk. IV Reverse Pheyden Mk. II Grey/Light Blue with Pink eyes and Grey detail lines. $8 Reverse-Pheyden-MK-II-WEB.png|Reverse Pheyden Mk. II Stealth Pheyden Mk. III with painted eyes and scarf. $8 Stealth-Pheyden-MK-III-WEB.png|Stealth Pheyden Mk. III Stealth-Pheyden-MK-III-CLOSE-WEB.png Source Pheyden Light Blue with Grey eyes. $8 archive-pheyden-source.jpg|Source Pheyden Source Reverse Pheyden Grey with Pink eyes. $8 archive-pheyden-sourceR.jpg|Source Reverse Pheyden Ivorinium Pheyden White Pearlescent with Blue eyes. $8 Ivorinium-Pheyden-FULL.png|Ivorinium Pheyden Ivorinium-Pheyden.png =Monsters VS Robots= Wave 29 Lymerran Pheyden archive-pheyden-lymerran.jpg|Traveler Lymerran =Enigma Source= Wave 30 Neo Gatekeeper Sullonev See: Neo Gatekeeper Sullonev =Super Crayboth= Wave 38 Crayhunter Commander Kullkizer Grayeen Blue/Redorange with painted eyes and White tampo w/ Dark Traveler head/Traveler belt/Traveler scarf/Inner Dark Traveler scarf. $8 archive-pheyden-crayhunter1.png|Crayhunter Commander Kullkizer Crayhunter Commander Vullestren Redorange/Grayeen Blue with painted eyes and White tampo w/ Dark Traveler head/Traveler belt/Traveler scarf/Inner Dark Traveler scarf. $8 archive-pheyden-crayhunter2.png|Crayhunter Commander Vullestren =Rig Crew II= Wave 39 Commander Klace See: Rig Crew Commander Klace =Tracker's Way= Wave 40 Traveler Harcoriun See: Traveler Harcoriun =The Andromeda Effect= Wave 49 Standard Pheyden Mk. V archive-pheyden-standard5.png|Standard Pheyden Mk. V Standard-Pheyden-MK-V-CLOSE-WEB-2.png Dark Gliporian Pheyden See: Dark Gliporian Pheyden Stealth Pheyden Mk. IV archive-pheyden-stealth4.png|Stealth Pheyden Mk. IV =Chariot's Keep= Wave 56 Pheyden Evenollus archive-pheyden-evenollus.png Pheyden Marezoic Drone archive-pheyden-marezioc.png|Marezoic Drone =Quest of the Quallerran= Wave 58 Pheyden Eclipse Mk. II 13 total parts. $10 each. Archive-pheyden-eclipse2.png|Pheyden Eclipse Mk. II Pheyden Frontier Mk. II 13 total parts. $10 each. Archive-pheyden-frontier2b.png|Pheyden Frontier Mk. II =Capture Run= Wave 60 Capture Pheyden 13 total parts. $10 each. Pheyden-Capture_1024x1024.jpg =Into the Vector= Wave 61 Commander Nillin Pheyden "With bold yet tempered authority, Commander Nillin sternly oversees the rigorous operation of Outpost Odesskar. Assigned to monitor and secure all activity within the dimension bending Vector Triangle, the majority of Outpost Odesskar's personnel are selected specifically for their rare ability to function normally within the Vector Triangle itself. Those not possessing this special immunity inevitably begin experiencing strange hallucinations when they enter the Vector, haunted by the overwhelming feeling that they are slowly being pulled into an alternate reality beyond all comprehension. This so-called "Vector Effect" seems to have no noticeable influence over either Travelers or Sincroids."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2017/02/outpost-odesskar.html 14 total parts. $10 each. Archive-pheyden-nillin_1024x1024.jpg Outpost-Odesskar.png|Outpost Odesskar Pheytron Special Edition 2017 Mystery Figure #1. 14 total parts. $12 each. Archive-GLYOS-X1-pheytron_grande.png Pheytronx001.jpg Pheytronx002.jpg Pheytron_bagged.jpg|Bagged figure =Hyper Henshin Go!= Wave 62 Rayexx Special Edition 2017 Mystery Figure #2. 13 Total Parts. $10 each. Mystery-2017-2_1024x1024.png 17127211_1267061026711627_2494654152412495872_n.jpg|https://www.instagram.com/p/BRWckNBBs6-/ 17075827_490878491302008_2544123499828477952_n.jpg Silverborg Pheyden 13 Total Parts. $10 each. Archive-pheyden-silverborg_1024x1024.png Silver-Blizzard-2-ALT.png Silver-Blizzard.png =References= Category:Pheyden-types Category:Travelers Category:Major Characters Category:Fisher Price Category:Onell Design